


First Unbirthday

by Elaedan



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaedan/pseuds/Elaedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pandora Hearts fanfic to celebrate every month’s 18th, when G Fantasy was released with a PH chapter.</p><p>Takes place before the Tragedy of Sablier in Baskerville mansion, and probably AU where the tragedy never happened due to Oswald and Jack saving one another. (Relationship/Affair)<br/>Feeling sorry for the orphan boys, Oswald and Jack decide to arrange their very first birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neqtarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neqtarr/gifts).



What’s so big deal with a birthday?

Gilbert and Vincent had never had a birthday.

It was due to Vincent being a child of misfortune – a child who had born with his right eye radiant red. It was probably the reason why their mother had sold them to freak circus early in their small lives, so early that they couldn’t even remember what did their parents look like. Thus, it resulted also to the fact that the boys didn’t understand so well the concept of birthday or its importance, as no one had celebrated them being alive before.

That’s why the two small kids were taken aback when one day, as they were accompanying their master Glen Baskerville and his best friend Jack Vessalius to bring food to the peculiar girl named Alice, the aforesaid older girl had asked them about it.

“When is your unbirthday?”

“What?” Gilbert asked little wearily while Vincent instinctively grabbed his older brother’s sleeve and squeezed it. 

Oswald shivered little inside but didn’t intervene. He had all the right to be nervous, as the matter of fact Alice and the boys didn’t get along well. They they were always fighting and it didn’t help that the boys were really shy as the result of their hard life in the streets, constantly being mocked and ill-used. That’s why he didn’t enjoy keeping boys with him while visiting his little sister’s daughter, but he hoped secretly that as they were almost the same age they would sometime keep company to each other, as in the Baskerville estate there weren’t any other children to play with. He and Lacie had always been alone, and it had resulted to some problems, so he sincerely hoped the boys wouldn’t have to suffer the same problems. But as uncomfortable as it was, he hoped that someday the situation would be different. In the meanwhile he and Jack had agreed that they would intervene if the exchange resulted scrimmage, but otherwise they would follow farther the situation.

“Yes, when is your unbirthday?”

Gilbert kept silent and fidgeted. He was still seemingly unknowing what the young girl meant by that but didn’t dare to ask aloud any more details. Vincent were still hiding behind his brother’s back, silently whispering “Niisan”.

“I think what Alice means is when’s your and Vincent’s birthday, Gilbert.” Jack explained smiling gently beside Oswald.

The brothers’ mouths formed an ‘o’ shape, silently letting and “oh” escape their little lips.

“O-o-our birthday..?” It was now Vincent who had gotten some courage from Jack’s warm presence. Oswald was really grateful, as the boys wouldn’t have felt as much in home and hard time to adapt without that unreasonable cheerful guy.

“Yes, birthday or whatever! Meat is really good you know but I would like some biiiiig cake once in a while…” The dark-haired girl rambled excitedly, describing every little detail what she would want to do in her next (first) birthday, eyes flashing. After a while she noticed the boys’ helplessness in the matter, and didn’t let it be.  
“You can’t possibly not like birthdays, do you?”

“Well, we have never had one before you know…” Gilbert whispered bashfully.

“Besides, what’s the big deal?” Seeing his older brother’s discontent, Vincent got a little defensive and countered.

“Geez how can you say that, are you stupid or what?!?” Alice shouted agitated.. Oswald gasped inside, because the situation seemed just to be turning for worse. Luckily, Jack was expert in human relations, Jack took the reins of the situation. He stepped forward and crouched to look both boys straight to the eyes.

“Gilbert, Vincent: Alice is right. Why do you think that? Birthday is important, that’s the day you were born and it should be remembered. Otherwise you wouldn’t be in this world, and you know that would make us sad, right?”

The boys fidgeted embarrassingly and didn’t dare to look the golden haired man in the eyes. It seemed they had probably realized what had been wrong in their reasoning, as they were really smart kids. Not to torment them more than necessary, Jack continued.

“So, I have never asked before but when is your birthdays?”

After a little pause, Gilbert answered for both of them.

“Mine’s February 5th and Vince’s is September 23rd ….”

“Oh really, Aquarius and Virgo then? But that’s wonderful!” Jack clapped his hands together in excitement, which raised a little relieved smile to brothers’ faces.  
Oswald sighed in relief also. The looming catastrophe was thus narrowly avoided. They chattered merrily for a little while more before they left the tower for that day.

\--------------------------------

 

The day was slowly turning into evening.

Oswald, the current Glen Baskerville, had escaped again his servants to the silence of the near woods, dozing off from time to time. 

He would be lying if he said the only reason he had slipped away from the mansion was his overly-eager and loyal attendants. Ever since the visit at Lacie’s tower, the exchange they had experienced there had weighted his mind. The thing that Gilbert and Vincent had never celebrated their own birthdays…. 

He had distantly always known how it was, but somehow sway off the fact. But, today was different, as Alice had broached the subject directly. He and Jack and Lacie had all been street kids like little Gilbert and Vincent, so they had the same premise. But even he and Lacie had had some birthday parties later in their lives as they had been adopted to the Baskerville clan. The real problem was that it would be unfair if such young children never could experience a party arranged just for their sake. The black haired man felt really restless and a little awkward in the situation he didn’t seem to find a solution to.

“Oh here you are Oswald! You know, everyone is seeking you again… Disappearing is out of the blue is a bad habit of yours, truly!

A cheerful voice of a young noble Jack Vessalius woke him from his thoughts. The golden braided long, lean man leaned relaxed to the tree of which under Oswald was sitting, and smiled widely as always in his green jacket. Sometimes Oswald really wondered where that man got all his positivity and energy, or maybe it was a Vessalius trait?  
Nevertheless, it was also his strong trait to read people’s and situations, so the younger man soon catch up that something was weighting his friend’s mind.

“Are you okay Oswald? What’s on your mind?”

“Hmm? Ah, nothing special, I was just thinking about today…”

“About Gilbert and Vincent’s birthday?”

Oswald turned his violet eyes to meet the emerald ones. He nodded.

“I find it really sad that they have never got anything like that, and then I wonder, as their master, would I could do for them…”

“Oh, I see…”

They were like that for a while, just listening to the sound of animals and birds singing and wind howling past them. This was truly in the middle of nothing, far away from Sablier’s center. Finally the silence was broken by Jack’s victorious howl.

“I KNOW! We are holding a surprise party for them!”

The same thought had crossed Oswald’s mind too, but he had rejected the idea and tried to find a more common and logical solution.

“But it isn’t either of their birthday for months…”

“It doesn’t matter, did you hear what Alice also said? She wanted to throw a party and have a cake, so why won’t we hold their first unbirthday party?”

Oswald bursted out laughing.

“Sometimes I don’t understand you, but you are really witty, I give you that. Very well, that’s a great idea, you know every OTHER day than your birthday is actually your unbirthday.”

And so it was settled. The two of the returned after a while to the mansion and started to prepare for tomorrow’s celebrations. 

 

_____________________________

 

Every Baskerville (except Gilbert and Vincent of course) knew of it and gave a hand because they all felt that those little innocent children deserved it. When next evening fell, Jack and Oswald led little orphan brothers with them in front of one of the mansion’s dining rooms. The boys missed the odd atmosphere: because they were so mysterious and secretive, the boys became really curious and demanded to know what’s happening. Still, Jack and Oswald kept quiet the whole walk, silently smiling and reassuring the agitated boys.

Just behind the doors Oswald suggested that why wouldn’t the boys open the doors for them. Two small figures hurried to the doors, seemingly shaking from excitement, and after watching each other deep into the eyes and nodding, they opened the doors at the same time.

“HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY GILBERT AND VINCENT!”

Two brothers’ mouths fell wide open because this was anything but what they had expected. They turned uneasily their stare to their master’s eyes, as everyone else was clapping and throwing confetti towards them. (Alice was also there, but Lottie seemed to have hands full of trying to get a taste of the cake or trying to behave otherwise tomboyish or inappropriately)

“M-m-master Glen, what is this?” They wailed together.

Oswald strove forward and grouched in front of the boys, his heavy, massive cape spreading along the floor. Jack followed him behind, and they took the little boys by their small hands.

“Surprise.” They whispered together, smiling mildly.

“You know, Jack and I were really sad because of yesterday. We didn’t know that you felt like that and it made us show you otherwise. We wanted to celebrate your birthdays together, because we are really happy that you are with us.”

“…So we decided to held for you a UNbirthday party, because that can be held every other day than your actual birthday, but it’s the same idea. Of course we will throw another on your birthdays from this on!” Jack completed Oswald, explaining tranquilly and lovingly.

The golden and red eyes were glowing and the boys were gasping happily. They weren’t yet completely okay, but they were already starting to warm up to the idea of a party for just them alone.

“So shall we go sit and watch what’s on the table?” Man in black asked with a rare, serene smile.

“Ummmm!” Two voices answered eagerly.

And that was their very first birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> T/N  
> PH is really influenced of Alice in the Wonderland, so I decided deliberately use the term UNBIRTHDAY. And what would be more appropriate than Alice herself using it, as she has just popped to this world from Abyss, and has only a vague idea of the difference between birthday and unbirthday.  
> Also in my AUs even I didn't mention it in this fan fic, Oswald and Jack are in a romantic relationship. So if they are little OCC or anything, I am sorry but that's my headcanon and choice.  
>  
> 
> This is my first ever published fan fiction, because my other one was A co-authored RP story. I started as a role-player and not as an author, so I request you to be forbearing with me, as I'm a beginner. As I am also anon-native English speaker, there can be mistakes and broken sentences, but I would appreciate you helping me correct them. 
> 
> I am also planning to celebrate every month's 18th releasing a new Pandora Hearts fanfic (of my own head canon), so this isn't the last time you hear of me if you enjoyed this installment!
> 
> Looking forward for your help and comments, hope you enjoyed this little story!
> 
> Dedicated to Neqtar, who read this through and inspired me to join the day of 18th!


End file.
